What Wrong With You ?
by Jozuna Hakuen
Summary: Cerita dari 87line Couple, SeunghoXGO (Byunghee)


Kembali dengan cerita yang dulu sempat saya janjikan, 87line Couple...

Hahahaha, keluarga Kim dan Tan-nya masih liburan jadi masih pending...

Enjoy Story aja ya ^^

I only Own The Plot of Story

Any Problem ?

**What Wrong With You ?**

Pagi yang cukup tenang seperti biasanya di Dorm MBLAQ boyband asuhan Rain ini, uhm kecuali suara dari arah dapur yang cukup mengusik tidur sang leader SeungHo,

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?" Tanya Seungho pada G.O (byunghee) yang kini sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk member lainnya.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwalkan ? jadi untuk apa ? aku masih bisa mengurus ini semua" jawab G.O tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, saat ini ia masih sibuk membuat soup roti-nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membangunkan anak anak" Seungho dan G.O memang terbiasa memanggil member lainnya dengan sebutan 'anak' karena mereka berdua telah diberi gelar sebagai Appa dan Eomma dari para member, lebih tepatnya gelar ini diberikan oleh Chundong (Thunder), tapi toh member yang lainnya mengiyakan, karena peran itu cocok untuk mereka.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang membangunkan mereka, hyung mandilah. Sebentar lagi aku selesai" Mendengar perintah G.O, Seungho hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan melaksanakan perintah sang Eomma "Yeee, Eomma"

"Yaaa !" untung saja Seungho langsung masuk lagi kekamarnya, kalau tidak bisa benjol dia kena lemparan spatula G.O.

"Appa, pagi ini bisa antarkan aku ke gedung sbs ? manager hyung tidak bisa menjemputku" Rengek Mir sesaat setelah acara sarapan pagi mereka selesai. Seungho yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya hanya melirik Chulyoung (Mir) sebentar lalu melirik Joon.

"Appa harus mengantar Eomma-mu belanja kebutuhan Dorm, kenapa tidak minta antarkan Lee Joon saja ?" G.O dan Chundong yang saat ini sedang sibuk merapihkan bekas makan mereka hanya terkikik geli mendengar percakapan antara appa dan aegya jadi-jadi'an itu.

"Joonie hyung tidak becus membawa mobil" Mir memeletkan kea rah Joon yang di balas juga dengan Joon

"Sudahlah hyung, antar saja Mir, aku bisa di temani Chundong, benarkan Chundong-ah ?" G.O dan Chundong ikut berkumpul di ruang tv

"Yee, eomma" Cengir Chundong yang membuat Seungho menggeram kesal, pasalnya akhir akhir ini, jarang sekali ia diberi waktu berduaan saja dengan G.O, sejak kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

"Aish ! Tidak bisa hari ini appa akan pergi dengan eomma tidak ada bantahan. Joon pergi antar Mir, tidak ada penolakan. Dan Chundong jaga rumah sampai appa dan eomma kembali" Seungho segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Eomma . . . " Mir berusaha membujuk sang Eomma.

"Yahh kalau appa sudah berbicara seperti itu mau gimana lagi ? bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengangkatnya sebagai Appa ? anak yang baik adalah anak yang menuruti perintah sang Appa, arrachi ?" G.O berusaha memberi pengertian pada aegya-nya. "Joon, jaga Mir baik baik pastikan ia selamat sampai Tujuan, kalau tidak. ." G.O mengisyaratkan leher putus pada Joon "aahh.. untuk berjaga jaga bawa juga Chundong denganmu yah" G.O lalu beranjak menyusul Seungho.

"Yaa ! aku bukan pengasuh bayi tahu" Gerutu Joon, sedangkan Mir dan Chundong saling melemparkan smirk, sepertinya mereka sudah punya rencana untuk mengerjai Joon.

"Seungho Hyung, apa kamu di dalam ? aku masuk ya" G.O yang sejak 2 minggu lalu berusaha untuk menghindari Seungho terpaksa untuk membuang egonya, ia tahu ada yang menggangu pikiran sang leader dan ia takut ini akan berdampak buruk pada member.

'Grep !' Tiba tiba saja saat G.O masuk ada tangan yang menariknya kesamping dan langsung menutup dan mengunci kamar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Seungho !" bisik G.O ia takut member lainnya mendengar.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku tahu kamu menjauhiku sejak kejadian itu" perkataan Seungho sukses membuat ronta'an G.O berhenti. G.O tahu kalau masalah ini cepat atau lambat perlu di selesaikan.

"Masih tidak mau membahas kejadian 2 minggu lalu ?" Kini Seungho dan G.O sudah berada di Supermarket untuk belanja kebutuhan dorm.

"Bisakah hyung berhenti berbicara, itu menggangu konsentrasi belanjaku tahu" gerutu G.O, sudah berulang kali Seungho menanyakan hal yang sama, karena saat dikamar tadi G.O memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya dulu.

"Apa susahnya memberi kita waktu berbicara 10 menit ?" Geram Seungho. G.O menyerah ia malas ribut dengan Seungho apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menarik keranjang belanjanya sendiri dan meninggalkan Seungho di belakang.

"G.O ya ! hey !" Seungho yang merasa dirinya di tinggal segera mengejar G.O dan berusaha untuk kembali mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Saat di perjalanan pulangpun G.O masih keuekeuh menutup mulutnya dan Seungho makin sibuk dengan celotehannya, selalu saja saat ia mulai menjelaskan kejadian 2 minggu lalu, G.O akan berusaha tidak mendengarnya dengan memperbesar volume radio di mobil.

"Kami pulang" teriak Seungho dan G.O saat sampai di Dorm, dan mereka tidak mendapati siapapun di Dorm

"Kemana anak anak ? bukankah hari ini hanya ada jadwalnya Mir ?" gumam G.O, ia memutuskan untuk menyusun belanjaannya di dapur dan tidak lupa Seungho mengikutinya di belakang.

"Byung.." Omongoan Seungho di potong oleh dering ponsel G.O.

"Yeoboseyo Chundong-ah"

"_Eomma, jangan mencariku dan joonie hyung. Kami sedang mampir di dorm 2NE1 noona, aku tahu Eomma dan Appa sedang ada masalah yang belum diselesaikan kan ? aku harap kami pulang nanti kalian sudah baikan ya, annyeong"_

"Ya ! Chundong ah ! yaish benar benar anak ini"

Seungho semenjak tadi terus memandang intens wajah G. mereka cukup lama di MBLAQ ditambah lagi dengan intensitas waktu mereka yang cukup sering karena perbedaan umur mereka yang sangat dekat. Dan selama itu pula Seungho mengetahui hampir semua hal yang berhubungan dengan , ya G.O-nya. Bolehkah ia mengklaimnya saat ini ? cukup lama ia memendam perasaan ini terhadapa Eomma dari anak-anaknya dan dia baru menyadarinya akhir akhir ini disaat G.O malah menjauhinya, perasaan manusia itu rumit, pikir Seungho.

"Hyung, tolong urus sisanya ya, aku capek mau tidur" Pernyataan G.O menyadarkan Seungho dari lamunannya.

"G.O-ya" Panggil Seungho kali ini dengan nada tidak terbantahkannya yang membuat G.O mau tidak mau berhenti dari langkahnya ke kamar. "Katakan apa saja yang aku lakukan 2 Minggu lalu, hal terakhir yang aku ingat aku sedang mabuk"

G.O menatap dalam mata Seungho yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, entahlah perasaanya campur aduk, kecewa, benci, kasihan semua menjadi satu dan jangan lupakan perasaan cinta-nya selama ini, perasaan cinta yang menurut banyak orang hanya untuk Rain hyung-nya seorang, padahal ia hanya menganggap Rain hanya hyungnya semata tidak lebih. Hanya sang Leader lah yang ia cintai dari dulu bahkan saat mereka masih menjadi trainee, tapi sejak kejadian 2 minggu lalu orang di depannya ini benar benar sudah membuatnya kecewa sampai titik terdalamnya, malam panas yang disebabkan oleh mabuknya Seungho di perparah lagi dengan alasan Seungho mabuk adalah ia putus dari Gyu-ri mantan pacarnya yang terakhir.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan lagi hyung ? bukankah sudah jelas dengan keadaan saat hyung bangun tidur ? Kita telah melakukannya dan selesai, aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi" G.O menyingkirkan tangan Seungho yang tadi menahannya.

Seungho membatu di buatnya. 'jadi itu benar ? aku dan G.O sudah ? Paboya Yang Seungho ! kenapa masih terdiam disini bukannya meminta maaf.

'Bruk !' Kejadian di depannya kini sukses membuatnya double shock,

"Byung Hee !" Seungho langsung menghampiri G.O yang jatuh pingsan sesaat meninggalkannya tadi.

"Saya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi tuan Yang, tapi jujur saja ini termasuk kedalam kejadian aneh, saya cukup sering menangani kasus seperti ini, tapi akan lebih baik anda memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit untuk lebih tepatnya." Dokter yang memerikasa keadaan G.O tampak pucat setelah memeriksa keadaan G.O

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi Dok," Pinta Seungho tidak sabar, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Euh.." Tidak lama G.O terbangun setelah mendengar sayup sayup percakapan antara Seungho dan Dokternya, 'tunggu, ada dokter disini ?' batin G.O panik, ia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar.

"Tuan Byung Hee di perkirakan hamil dengan usia kandungan 2 minggu" Ucap sang Dokter gugup.

"Aku hanya masuk angin saja, dokter pasti bercanda" G.O segera mengklarifikasi pernyataan sang dokter,

Seungho yang masih shock dengan pernyataan sang dokter kembali sadar saat mendengar suara G.O

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri" Secepat kilat Seungho menggendong G.O dan membawanya ke Mobil, tentu saja dengan penuh perjuangan karena G.O terus meronta minta diturunkan, sedangkan sang dokter tadi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala, pemandangan seperti ini sudah cukup sering ia saksikan, "Anak muda jaman sekarang"

"Lepaskan aku Yang Seungho !"Teriak G.O akhirnya saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Melepasmu dan membiarkanmu lari begitu ? tidak akan" Seungho segera melajukan mobilnya

"Apa kamu sudah gila percaya dengan kata kata dokter tidak masuk akal itu ?" Ucap G.O

"Justru karena aku percaya makanya aku melakukan ini. Aku tahu semua catatan kesehatan para member termasuk kau Byunghee !" Seungho langsung melajukan mobilnya seperti orang gila dan kata kata Seungho tadi makin membuat wajah pucat G.O semakin pucat dan perasaannya semakin campur aduk.

Janin yang kini telah tumbuh di Rahim G.O dan dengan segenap kemampuannya ia berusaha sembunyikan dari orang lain malah terbongkar pada orang yang paling ia hindari, appa biologis sang aegya. G.O bukan sok kuat atau mungkin keras kepala dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan kini ia mengandung, alasan utama ia menyembunyikan keberadaan sang aegya, karena ia takut orang-orang disekelilingnya malah membenci sang aegya yang terlahir dari Namja yang bahkan kini masih berstatus single.

"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang" Lirih G.O dengan sisa tenaganya, tekanan batin yang kini ia rasakan makin membuat aegya di dalam sana memberontak dan itu sakit.

Mendengar suara G.O yang melemah, membuat Seungho mau tidak mau menghentikan mobilnya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Byunghee !" Entah apa yang membuat Seungho marah, ia benar-benar merasa kecewa sekaligus bingung. Di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah dan di satu sisi ia merasa kecewa dengan G.O yang menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dan berniat menanggung semuannya sendiri.

"Hiks... aku takut seungho, aku takut... "Airmata tidak kuasa G.O tahan, semua ini makin membuatnya takut "Aku takut semua orang membenci ku, aku takut dipandang menjijikan dan yang paling aku takuti adalah anak ini akan dibenci setelah ia lahir terutama oleh appanya" G.O melampiaskan semua perasaanya yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Sial !" Maki Seungho lebih kepada dirinya, melihat G.O serapuh ini makin membuat dirinya tidak karuan, perasaan sesak seperti akan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Memeluk G.O adalah hal yg bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Byunghee, maaf..." Seungho makin merapatkan pelukannya dengan tetap memperhatikan posisi aegya mereka, ya aegya mereka. Mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa akan kata itu.

"Menikahlah denganku Byunghee" kalimat lamaran yang terlontar dari Seungho membuat tangis Byunghee terhenti dan menatap Seungho tidak percaya.

"Tolong jangan bercanda dengan lelucon tidak lucumu itu Seung..." Kalimat G.O terhenti karena bibirnya terbungkam dengan bibir Seungho.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Aku ingin kita merawat Aegya bersama sama, Saranghae Yang ByungHee menikahlah denganku" Seungho menatap lurus pada mata G.O yang kini sudah kembali dipenuhi airmata.

"I do Seungho, I do. Nado Saranghae" G.O langsung menhambur kedalam pelukan Seungho.

Sungguh akhir yang manis bagi G.O orang yang dulu ia kira akan menolak keberadaan sang aegya kini malah menginginkannya, dan perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Begitupun dengan Seungho, kini perasaannya pada G.O di mantapkan dengan keberadaan sang Aegya.

-The End-


End file.
